


Beam

by berryblack



Series: Omegaverse [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Omega Tim Drake, Sexual Experimentation, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblack/pseuds/berryblack
Summary: It’s not that Tim is pretty, or that he smells good, even though both of those things are very true. No, it’s the fact that Tim seems hell-bent on practically torturing Jason at every turn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kind of an unconventional little fic. I love Omegaverse fics and I love Jaytim, and I got struck by the idea that if they grew up in a pack together, they would bicker like crazy and generally just have embarrassing crushes on each other. I think the idea of alphas and omegas experimenting together is really cute, so I had to get something down. I guess this is technically also a no capes au, but I haven't really put much thought into how they would all end up in a pack together. Also, I don't mention their ages, but both Jason and Tim are meant to be at whatever age you think alphas and omegas would start puberty, so there's my warning there. Enjoy!

“Anyway, I would just feel better if I could stay in here for a while.”

Jason sighs and closes the textbook he was reading, pushing it away and looking up again at the boy standing in his doorway. Tim had just informed him that he had heard a strange noise in his room, and, despite the fact that it’s still early afternoon and bright outside, he needs to stay with someone else to feel safe. Bruce is busy and Dick isn’t home, leaving Jason as the only option. This is just the kind of thing you have to deal with when you live with an omega, especially when they’re the youngest in the pack, like Tim is.

Tim is also the only omega in their pack, a welcome addition since Bruce, Dick, and Jason are all alphas. When Bruce first brought Tim home, he had explained to Jason that being around an omega his age might be a little confusing. At the time, it had annoyed Jason that Bruce thought he somehow didn’t understand the natural attraction alphas and omegas had to each other, but Jason has only recently come to truly understand what Bruce was trying to warn him about.

It’s not that Tim is pretty, or that he smells good, even though both of those things are very true. No, it’s the fact that Tim seems hell-bent on practically _torturing_ Jason at every turn. Omegas are affectionate by nature, but Jason feels like he’s going to combust every time Tim forces him to cuddle with him alone, shifting and rubbing against him like he has no idea what he’s doing. And maybe he actually doesn’t, but Jason finds it hard to believe that even the most oblivious omega in the world could miss the boner he pops every time they’re less than a foot away from each other.

Jason pushes those thoughts out of his mind. “Fine,” He says, but he can barely get the word out before Tim is joining him on his spot on the floor, pushing Jason’s homework farther away so he can get comfortable. Jason rolls his eyes but lets Tim cuddle up to him anyway, enjoying his comforting scent despite himself.

They just stay like that for a few minutes, Tim nuzzling him a little in that weird way happy omegas do, until he stops suddenly and rolls over, pulling Jason with him until they’re spooning.

Jason huffs into the back of Tim’s hair. “There wasn’t any noise.”

Tim laughs a little. “I was bored,” He admits. “But you like doing this.”

Jason wants to roll his eyes again, but Tim isn’t lying. He pulls Tim closer to him so he can get comfortable, but it’s only when they’re fitted up against each other that he notices something odd.

Tim _smells_ different, and he feels a little damp where he’s pressed against Jason. “Tim,” Jason starts, mind reeling. “Are you sure everything’s alright?”

Tim is quiet for a moment, clearly thinking about how to respond. “Yes. I just felt like I should come sit with you,” He explains, but it only confuses Jason more. Tim should be able to tell that he’s slick, and it makes no sense for him to come to Jason because of it.

But he doesn’t say anything else, so Jason lets him drop it. Jason’s brain can’t comprehend what Tim is trying to do to him, but his dick sure can. Tim’s smell drives him crazy on a normal day, but now its sweeter, thicker with what has to be arousal. He knows Tim hasn’t had a heat yet, and this probably isn’t the beginning of one, but it speaks to Jason all the same. He gets hard in record time, burning at the place where their bodies line up.

Unable to help himself, Jason pushes his jean clad cock up against the back of Tim’s thighs, just to relieve some pressure. Tim makes a soft noise and pushes back curiously, letting Jason’s bulge almost slide between his thin legs. Jason figures Tim has to be familiar with what a boner is, even though Tim’s would be much smaller and serve no real purpose, because that generally went hand and hand with getting slick. Still, Tim’s little gasp makes it seem like he’s surprised anyway, and Jason wants to believe it’s because of his size. It’s not like he could be surprised that Jason _has_ one, not when he came in here with slick dripping out of his shorts.

“That feels weird.” Tim says in a hazed tone, looking back at Jason with questioning eyes.

“Sorry,” Jason breathes out without thinking, but he doesn’t pull back. He licks his dry lips. “But you know what it is, right?” 

Tim flushes and looks back at Jason’s body as best as he can. “_Yes_. But it feels different,” He punctuates his statement with another sigh, and Jason notices the sweet smell in the air has gotten slightly stronger.

“Omegas and alphas are different like that,” Jason explains, absentmindedly rolling his hips to relieve the pressure. “Mine is bigger probably because it can form a knot. Yours can’t.”

Tim flexes his thighs and makes an expression Jason can’t really classify. “Has that ever happened to you? Like, it’s knotted?” 

Jason turns red. “No,” He admits. “But I should be able to. Eventually.” Tim nods, considering Jason’s answer.

“Do you get slick a lot?” Jason blurts out without thinking. For some reason the idea of Tim getting slick when he’s alone really appeals to him, but he fights back the urge to rub against him again.

“This has only happened a few times,” Tim admits, rubbing his thighs together like he’s feeling the wetness. “And I feel really sore every time.”

Jason doesn’t have to guess what Tim means by that, although he does wonder if Tim is purposely pretending to sound naive. He knows Tim is sheltered for the most part, but hasn’t he at least tried to touch himself before? Maybe omegas don’t really do that as much as alphas do, Jason honestly doesn’t know.

“It’s because you want a knot,” Jason says bluntly, even though he knows that’s not entirely true, and that it really could be taken care of in a lot of different ways. Tim meets his eyes again with a funny look on his face.

“I don’t really know how it works,” Tim says quietly, sounding much too innocent for someone pushing back against Jason’s cock again. “I mean, I know it’s how to get pregnant, but...” He lets his sentence trail off, obviously embarrassed by the admission with the way he breaks eye contact.

Jason thinks carefully for a moment. Tim knows enough that he probably won’t be scared by anything Jason does, and he definitely wants Jason to try to do _something_, even if he doesn’t know exactly what that something is. Jason takes another minute to steel his own nerves before sliding his hand down to where his cock touches Tim’s thighs. His bare hand is a much better indicator of how wet Tim is, and Tim’s soft whimper is also a good indicator of how sensitive he must be at the moment. Jason pulls his thin, soaked shorts down and out of the way, and then moves back up until his fingers are brushing right up against Tim’s underwear.

Tim makes a high pitched whining sound and squeezes down on Jason’s hand seemingly on instinct, but Jason presses further anyway until he’s really rubbing up against Tim’s pussy. Tim makes several more whimpering noises and starts to kicks his legs wildly, obviously unsure of what to do with himself. It still doesn’t deter Jason.

“That feels weird,” He repeats again, this time in a shaky tone. Jason can actually feel him get wetter as he touches him, and it makes his cock throb in his jeans.

“This is where alphas put their knots,” Jason explains, although he knows Tim probably knows that much. “When they’re mating,” It’s hard to focus on what he’s saying when he’s feeling Tim’s puffy folds through his panties, and Tim is whining his name over and over. He presses firmer to feel Tim part a little around his fingers.

“Inside?” Tim breathes out, sounding high on both of their pheromones and grinding down on Jason’s fingers like he never knew something could feel this good. 

“Yeah, do you want to know what it feels like?” Jason’s heart hammers at the idea.

Tim whimpers in approval and Jason is moving to pull his panties half down his legs, hiking one of Tim’s legs up and pulling him back against him so he can get a better look at things. Tim doesn’t have much of a cock to speak of, and interestingly enough it doesn’t appear to be hard at all. It’s possible that it isn’t actually able to get hard, but Jason doesn’t know enough about omega biology to know if that’s weird or not. Tim whines and makes a move to cover it with his hands anyway, but Jason knocks his hand away. 

“It’s okay Tim, I’m gonna let you see mine too.” Jason reassures him, and his cock isn’t really what Jason wants to see anyway. He maneuvers Tim to bend more in on himself so his pussy is really on display. It looks different than what Jason has seen online, just two puffy folds and a little line in between them. He thinks maybe it’s because nothing has ever been inside it before. It’s cute just like the rest of Tim, and it’s glistening with slick just for Jason. 

“Jason,” Tim whines, his head falling back against Jason’s chest. “Keep touching it,” He sounds as desperate as Jason feels, so he wastes no time no time in bringing his fingers back to his folds. The only problem is, Jason doesn’t actually know what he’s doing here. Tim seems to like when he tries rubbing in the circular motion he was doing before, so Jason decides to go with that and see what happens. Tim goes back to making his steady whimpering noises and bucks his hips up against the friction, while Jason watches more slick coat his fingers and leave little stringy trails every time he moves them.

Jason doesn’t know if it’s just his imagination, but it almost seems like the more he plays with Tim’s slit, the more it wants to open up for him. He decides to go ahead and press forward with two of his slick-covered fingers, pushing against the resistance until he actually feels like he’s sinking into something. Tim jolts like he’s trying to pull away.

“They don’t fit,” Tim complains, but he still watches Jason push into him almost in awe.

“They’re not even in all the way yet,” Jason tells him, trying not to sound annoyed. Tim doesn’t seem to want to open up past the first knuckles, so Jason tries to apply more pressure. Tim lets out his loudest noise yet as most of the length of Jason’s fingers suddenly slip into his pussy.

“That hurts,” Tim groans out, kicking his legs again and pulling at Jason’s arm. 

“Do you want me to take them out?” Jason asks, pausing his movement. Tim is so tight around his fingers he doesn’t even know if he _could_ pull them out, but he shakes his head no in response. “It’ll feel better in a minute,” Jason reassures him, even though he’s not entirely sure if that’s true or not. But he knows omegas are supposed to like having things inside them, even if that’s the kind of thing Dick would tell him is wrong to think. Tim seems to trust him anyway, stopping his kicking and letting himself focus on the feeling of Jason’s fingers rubbing his walls.

Jason watches his own fingers slowly move in and out as Tim’s quiet noises start up again. He’s so hard in his pants he’s pretty sure he could lose it at any moment, but he’s having fun playing with Tim. He doesn’t know if Tim could take more than the fingers already in him, he feels really small. Still, Jason’s cock twitches so hard at the idea of getting to be inside Tim. And Tim had said he wanted to know what it was like, after all.

“So full,” Tim moans, squeezing around Jason’s fingers again. Jason ruts against him because he really can’t help himself. The idea of doing something so forbidden with Tim is exciting enough as it is, and now Tim is making all of these cute noises, making it even harder for Jason to stay in control. He pulls his fingers out, blushing at the way Tim whines over it, and rearranges them until Tim is laying flat on his back with Jason between his legs. Tim pulls his own legs up almost to his chest, and laughs at the way Jason turns beat-red at the view.

“Are you gonna do it?” He asks in a breathy tone, eyeing the bulge in Jason’s jeans. 

Jason isn’t sure he would last very long. “You were just complaining about my fingers.”

Tim’s shoulders twitch in what he assumes was meant to be a noncommittal shrug. “Well, I want to try it,” He explains, biting his lip as he pauses. “I think it would be kind of nice. If it’s you.”

There’s no possible way for Jason to be more embarrassed than he is right now. Tim is the weirdest, most confusing omega in the world. He leans down and presses their lips together for a few seconds, neither of them moving. Somehow, kissing seems much more complicated than all the other stuff, but he thinks your first one is allowed to suck. When he pulls away, Tim is looking at him with wide eyes and red cheeks. They stare at each other for a few more seconds before they both smile and look away, Jason deciding to use undoing his pants as a distraction while Tim blushes up at the ceiling.

He pulls his pants and shorts down to his knees, which seems to draw Tim’s attention again. Blue eyes survey him closely, which is fair after what he had been doing earlier. “You were right. It is bigger,” Tim observes, making Jason snort.

“I wouldn’t lie to you,” Jason agrees, trying to sound casual while he feels a little exposed. Tim lets go of one of his legs and timidly reaches out with his hand. Jason understands and shifts a little closer, trying not to lose it at the feel and image of Tim shakily wrapping a hand around his cock. He strokes Jason experimentally only a few times, and they both watch as clear liquid dribbles out and lands on Tim’s stomach.

Jason makes the most pathetic noise he’s ever heard come out of himself. “Tim,” He says in a tone that sounds a little like a warning, searching for eye contact again. Tim seems to understand what he’s trying to say, and lets go of him, wiping his hand on the blanket before pulling his leg up again. He’s so wet, slick still leaking out of him under Jason’s gaze. Jason grips himself and leans forward to position himself better. When his cock brushes against Tim’s slit, they both moan.

Neither of them can take much more waiting after that. Jason doesn’t think much as he lines up against Tim’s hole and pushes in, feeling the same resistance that he felt earlier, except that Tim feels even tighter this time. He whimpers underneath Jason as he tries to keep pushing, wrapping his small arms around him and burying his face in his neck. Jason tries to pull back and thrust in, and Tim shouts when his cock actually slides in this time, stretching Tim’s walls as they twitch around him. He groans at the feeling as Tim shakes.

“It feels bigger than it looked,” Tim pants out, and Jason has no idea if that’s supposed to be an insult or a compliment. But he also doesn’t really care, pulling back and thrusting in again in the smallest amounts, trying to get deeper every time. Tim is so unbelievably tight, but he feels soft too, and it feels _right_ in a way Jason couldn’t really explain. It’s probably because he’s an omega. An omega that Jason admittedly cares about, although if he’s being honest, he could probably be doing a better job at showing it. 

Tim cries out and grips him tighter as Jason ruts into him. He briefly thinks about all the _breeding_ videos he’s watched online, but knows he’s being far too clumsy to ever compare this to stuff like that. He whimpers embarrassingly as Tim convulses around him and shrieks, and it takes him a moment to realize this is probably an orgasm, with the way it feels like his body is trying to milk Jason for all he’s worth. Tim seems to be in awe at the feeling, throwing his head back and whining so loudly that it makes Jason wish they had at least locked the door.

“Alpha,” Tim gasps desperately, walls still convulsing with need. It forces Jason’s own orgasm out of him, shooting deep inside the omega and filling him as Jason groans on top of him. His hips twitch like crazy as he keeps spilling, much more than he usually would. He’s almost concerned for a second before it dies down, leaving him with the incredibly warm feeling of being deep inside a sated omega. He lifts his head to look down at Tim, who looks as pretty as ever, even though he’s sweaty and red and obviously overwhelmed. They smile weakly at each other, and because he feels so good, Jason leans down to give him another kiss.

When he pulls away, Tim giggles a little. “I can’t believe we mated,” He almost whispers. Jason rolls his eyes.

“We didn’t mate. I’m not able to knot you,” Jason informs him, although he suddenly feels suspicious of that weird feeling in his gut.

Tim raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

Jason huffs and goes to pull out of Tim to prove his point. Except he can’t. He grabs Tim’s hips and pulls harder, but he has to stop when Tim gasps in pain. “Jason!”

Jason can feel himself turn white. “Tim, I swear I’ve never knotted before.”

Tim laughs again, covering his face with his hands. “We mated,” He says again, but he sounds pretty pleased with himself. Jason feels himself throb inside him.

“Bruce is going to kill me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Things had been weird in the days after what Jason and Tim had done. Jason felt like at any moment Bruce was going to announce that he was being kicked out, or maybe just stab him right then and there and be done with it. Tim, however, hadn’t seemed very concerned about the consequences they possibly could have been facing, and spent most of his time trying to corner Jason so they could be _alone_. Jason knew better than to let Tim trick him into doing something stupid again, which meant they didn’t hang out much together at all for the rest of the week.

Now, though, Bruce is hosting some boring dinner party, which means Jason is being forced to sit next to Tim all night and pretend like he doesn’t notice the younger boy trying to make eyes at him. Admittedly, Tim does look pretty cute, wearing some silly dress appropriate for omegas his age, but Jason can’t tell him that. Every once in a while, Tim will kick his foot to get his attention, but Jason tries to acknowledge him only half of the time.

Naturally, when Jason wants to go to the bathroom, Tim gets up to follow him.

“I have to go too,” Tim says, fancy shoes making a clacking sound on the floor as he tries to keep up with Jason’s longer strides.

“You can go to a different bathroom,” Jason tells him.

“Wait,” Tim grabs his arm, forcing him to stop. “Can you come upstairs with me? I left something in the library, and it’s creepy at night.”

Jason raises an eyebrow. “What did you leave?”

“Just something important,” Tim replies cagily, pulling Jason by the arm. “Just come.”

Jason knows this is a bad idea, but it’s too hard to say no to Tim sometimes, when he’s being pushy. He lets Tim continue to pull him up the stairs, and after they round the corner to the hallway, he speaks up again. “Tim, this mating stuff isn’t just a game,” He lowers his voice, even though they’re far away from the party now. “We could have a _baby_.”

To Jason’s surprise, Tim laughs at him. “We’re not having a baby. Is that why you’ve been acting weird this whole time?”

“Did you forget that entire conversation we had? What we did is how—“

Tim cuts him off. “I know that’s _how_ to make a baby, but _we’re_ not having one. I asked Bruce.”

Jason’s mouth falls open, and he stops dead in his tracks. “You did what? Tim, he’s gonna kill me!”

Tim shakes his head and puts both of his hands on his shoulders. “Relax. I only asked him if there are ways you can tell an omega is pregnant. He said their smell will change. If my smell was different, Bruce would have noticed by now, and he would have said something,” He starts to look uncertain of himself for a moment. “Right?”

Jason sighs and rubs his face with his hands, knocking Tim’s hands away. “I mean, I guess. But he didn’t think it was suspicious that you asked him that?”

“I don’t think so,” Tim says, shaking his head as they start to walk again. “He told me that while he was giving me my medicine.”

“Medicine? What do you need medicine for?” Jason asks, shooting Tim a confused look. 

Tim shrugs. “I don’t know, but he says it’s really important. He always gives it to me.”

“I don’t ever have to take any medicine,” Jason tells him as they reach the big doors to the library. He holds it open for Tim. 

“Well, that’s because you’re an alpha. It’s medicine for omegas only,” Tim explains, and Jason lets him drop it there. It’s probably for something gross, then. He sits on one of the couches in the middle of the room, waiting for Tim to find whatever it is he’s looking for. To his surprise, Tim stops right on the carpet in front of Jason, standing over a plain black marker. “There it is!”

Before Jason can comment on the fact that Tim dragged him all the way upstairs for a _marker_, or the fact that he was definitely lying about being the one who left it there in the first place, Tim bends down in front of him, giving him an eyeful of bare pussy. Jason can hear blood rushing in his ears as Tim lingers there, apparently having an issue picking it up. His folds glisten invitingly. Jason forces himself to look away. “Tim!”

Tim stands up straight again, turning to face Jason with a smile and a blush. “Sorry,” He says shyly, pushing his hair off of his face. “I forgot.”

Jason knows he’s lying about both things. “You can’t just walk around like that. Especially when people are over,” He scolds, but Tim just giggles and shrugs.

“Nobody noticed,” Tim reassures him, pulling at the bottom of the dress and twirling it in his fingers. “Except you,” He adds teasingly.

Jason rubs his eyes, trying to get the image out of his brain. “I just know if Bruce caught you doing something like that, he’d be pissed. Or somehow _I_ would be the one getting in trouble just for seeing it.”

“Bruce wouldn’t get mad at me for it, I don’t get in trouble for stuff like that,” He replies, and Jason isn’t sure if he’s actually being smug, or if Jason is just projecting that onto him. “You though,” Tim adds, eyes traveling up to the ceiling as he thinks. “Well, yeah, probably.”

Jason groans. “Don’t you see why I’m worried, then? I swear, he’s already onto me. If we give him any reason at all to think something actually happened, he’ll flip.”

Tim’s expression falls. “Then I guess me asking about pregnancy probably didn’t help the situation,” Jason tries not to glare too hard at him as he takes a seat next to him on the couch. “But I think it’s been a long enough time that you can calm down a little. I mean yeah, he’s said some weird things lately, but he hasn’t started an investigation on me or anything.”

Jason tries to stop himself from getting too nervous. “What kind of things did he say?”

“Well, he keeps saying all kinds of stuff about how I shouldn’t trust just anyone, or how there are things that might be okay to do with him, but not other people,” He replies, picking at the fabric of his dress.

Jason frowns. “What kinds of things are you doing when he says that?”

Tim furrows his eyebrows back at Jason. “You know, cuddling and stuff,” He replies defensively. 

“Since when is cuddling with me or Dick against the rules?” Jason asks, feeling weirdly annoyed at Bruce.

Tim rolls his eyes. “Probably since one of you knotted me,” He says, pulling his legs up onto the couch and leaning back on the armrest, facing Jason. His knees are parted a little, meaning Jason can see everything. “I’m kidding. But anyway, I guess he’s always said stuff like that, so it doesn’t really mean you’re gonna be in trouble.”

Jason forces himself to look away from between Tim’s legs. “I think you should be in trouble too, if I am.” He tells Tim, but Tim just smiles, pulling his knees up farther towards his chest.

“Why would I get in trouble? You’re the one who did everything,” He teases, but, like most things Tim does, it gets to Jason anyway.

“You came to me on purpose! And you’ve been trying to get me to do it again,” Jason practically shouts at him. It only makes Tim laugh a little, and he reaches down between his legs, past his little cock, to cup himself, rocking against his hand slightly. Jason watches him as heat pools down in his gut.

“Well, I just don’t see how trying it twice could make things much worse,” He explains, parting himself with two fingers and letting Jason see the way slick slowly trickles out of him. “It’s been really bad. But you can just watch me, if you want.”

Jason doesn’t say anything as Tim begins to rub himself with his fingers, going in circles around his folds, his slick creating wet noises that make Jason feel dizzy. Tim whimpers at his own ministrations, head falling back a little, but it might mostly be for show. Jason doesn’t bother feigning disinterest, eyes closely following the motion of Tim’s fingers, but he still finds the display as pushy and annoying as everything else Tim does.

“You’re so weird,” He tells Tim, making him giggle again. “If it’s that bad, you should just get help from someone who doesn’t care about being murdered by Bruce,” Tim smirks at him.

“Like Bruce? 'Cause everyone else should be scared of him,” He says, never breaking his pace.

Jason makes a face. “That’s gross, Tim. You wouldn’t do it with him,” But he doesn’t miss the way Tim’s fingers speed up a little, or the way he exhales shakily.

“No,” He agrees, smiling at Jason. “He’s too big.”

Jason’s eyes widen. “How do you know that?”

“I just know things,” Tim answers smugly, pausing his movements so he can slide his tiny fingers into himself, and then gasping at the feeling. Jason’s cock twitches as he remembers what it felt like it be inside him. Despite his pleasure, Tim keeps talking. “Besides, he’s a big alpha, so there’s no way his thing wouldn’t be big. Right?”

Jason doesn’t bother to stifle his laugh. “Wait, did you really just call it his _thing_?” Tim blushes suddenly, forming that pouty expression he always makes, but it looks even more ridiculous on someone with two fingers up inside them.

“Well, what else am I supposed to call it? His penis?” He huffs out, getting even more annoyed when Jason makes another face at him.

“No, you—“ Jason starts, but he doesn’t feel like explaining to Tim the irony of how clueless he is. Instead, he goes to unbuckle his own pants, because he’s getting tired of just watching, and talking about dicks really isn’t helping to distract from how hard he is. He pulls himself out of his boxers and just as quickly starts to stroke himself, relief flooding him. “You’re so annoying.”

Tim looks pleased anyway. He goes back to working his fingers inside him, sighing and focusing his eyes on Jason’s cock. “Well, what about Dick? He’s only a few years older than you. Maybe he’ll do it.”

It’s Jason’s turn to roll his eyes at Tim. “Dick is old enough to find someone to actually do it with, he doesn’t need to mess around with a runt like you,” But he strokes himself faster at the thought of it anyway. Dick has always been annoyingly better at everything, if he had wanted to mate with someone Jason had already knotted, that would just be too good. And Tim would probably look good with him, but Tim is the type of omega who would go well with practically any alpha. It’s really only a matter of time before one of Bruce’s rich asshole friends takes an interest in him.

If they haven’t already.

“Bruce told you to stop calling me that,” Tim snaps at him, pulling Jason out of his thoughts. “And I bet I could get him to do it with me. He’s way nicer to me than you are,” Jason watches as he pulls his fingers out, and then attempts to go back in with three. His fingers are small, but his hole is too. Jason jerks himself harder as he remembers that it had been stretched around his knot, and Tim had liked it. Jason himself had been too panicked at the time to really enjoy it, but during the following days, even though he had been scared out of his mind, there was still a part of him that felt a little funny about the idea of getting Tim pregnant.

Of course, he would _never_ try to make that happen on purpose. Tim isn’t old enough for that, and it would be a total disaster. But it’s natural to have those kinds of thoughts about an omega you like, and he had _really_ liked doing that with Tim. Looking over at him now, it seems stupid not to do it just because he’s worried about getting in trouble. Jason gets in trouble for practically everything he does anyway, and he might as well help this poor omega in need if he’s going to get yelled at no matter what.

“Fine,” Jason decides suddenly, causing Tim to immediately perk up. “Come here.”

Tim grins and crawls over to him, climbing up into his lap, knees on either side of him. He does his best to bunch up his dress far enough so he can actually see what he’s doing, and Jason helps by holding his cock up by the base. Tim lowers his hips until the tip kisses his folds, and they both moan.

Tim pauses. “Do you think you’re gonna knot this time?” Jason can feel himself turn red.

“I don’t know! How am I supposed to know if it just happens every time now?” He asks as Tim giggles at him.

“Well, I hope you do,” Tim lowers himself on his cock a little, barely getting the tip in before Jason stops him.

“Tim, _no_! That was the whole problem last time!” Jason cries at him, making sure to hold him still.

Tim pouts a little. “But that was the best part,” He whines, but gives up the act when Jason doesn’t falter. “Okay, but how are we supposed to stop it if it does happen?”

Jason rolls his eyes for what feels like the twentieth time. “I’m just gonna pull out before it happens, dumbass,” He replies, easing his grip on Tim so he can move again. But Tim doesn’t move, and glares at him instead.

“That’s not a very nice thing to say to your omega,” He says condescendingly.

“You are _not_ my—No, forget it, can we just move already?” Jason sighs, and Tim giggles again before going back to lowering himself. The slide of it is much easier this time, especially because Tim seems especially wet, probably from a combination of touching himself and running around without underwear all night. He also seems to be in better control of himself, not clenching down on Jason as much, although his face is still bunched up in effort. His dress falls back down over them when most of it is inside, covering them and helping Jason feel a little bit safer about doing this in the library.

Tim twitches his hips a little, getting used to the feeling again. “Oh, Jason,” He whimpers out, and Jason stays frozen still as Tim shakes around him, and he can actually _feel_ a rush of wetness around his cock. “Ah, ah, _ah_,” He keeps crying out, bouncing a little, squeezing Jason incredibly hard. It’s almost too much, and Jason is about to tell Tim that before it dies down, Tim moaning once more before falling forward a little, breathing hard.

“Are you okay?” Jason asks, although it sounded like Tim felt pretty good. Tim takes a few more shaky breaths, and then smiles.

“I missed that feeling,” He confesses, starting to move up and down on Jason again.

Jason groans, letting Tim bounce on his cock, trying not to move his own hips so he doesn’t hurt him. He can’t really think of anything to say, and he’s enjoying the sound of Tim’s moans too much to ruin it anyway. He's a little looser now, but it’s good, because it means he can move a little faster. Jason grabs Tim’s hips to help him, moving him at a pace that feels good. He doesn’t know how much longer he’s going to be able to do this, but it hopes he at least lasts longer than last time.

Tim starts to move harder, so Jason uses his grip to really get deep in him, causing a loud slap every time their bodies meet. Tim cries out, so Jason moves one had up to grab his face and kiss him, quieting him. Tim keeps his mouth open and whines and drools on him until he pulls away.

“You have to be more quiet,” Jason warns him. “People could be walking in the hallways.”

Tim just keeps rocking his hips down. “I feel like I’m gonna pee again,” He whines.

“That wasn’t—You weren’t—“ Jason looks at him in confusion. “Is that some kind of weird joke?”

Tim shakes his head but doesn’t respond, falling forward and resting his face on Jason’s shoulder. Jason picks up the slack, getting a good grip back on his hips and slamming up into him, forcing Tim’s body to meet his thrusts. He hits Tim so deep that he actually starts to feel resistance, making Tim cry out into his shoulder as he squeezes around Jason again. It seems less intense this time, but sure enough there’s another gush of liquid, and as Tim whines all Jason can think about is how ruined their clothes are going to be.

After Tim’s second orgasm, he’s essentially like a doll in Jason’s arms. Jason keeps pumping into him, getting off on the wet slap as much as he is the feeling. When he starts to feel close, he forcibly reminds himself that he’s not supposed to finish inside, and does his best to gently lift Tim and set him back on the other side of the sofa. Tim, of course, makes noises of complaint.

“We’re not finished,” He says, glaring up at Jason tiredly.

“Just be quiet,” Jason tells him, arranging Tim so that he’s laying flat and Jason can get between his legs. He pulls the dress back up to Tim’s chest, so he can get a good view of his body. He’s covered in slick, and his pussy is red from all the abuse. Jason notes that his sad little cock still hasn’t budged.

He grips his own cock, jerking himself off with no real finesse. Tim watches intently as Jason spills all over his stomach, covering him in rope after rope of his seed. They both moan at the sight, and when he’s finished, Jason leans on the side of the couch, breathing hard. Tim lazily smiles up at him.

A deep voice startles them both.

“Boys,” Bruce says from the doorway, expression flat. “You’re supposed to be downstairs.”

Jason looks down at Tim in horror. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this time they actually will get in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Brutim interlude to get me writing again. But don't worry, this fic is still going to be the adventures of Jaytim.

Jason and Tim both got grounded, of course, and probably won’t be seeing much of each other outside of meals for a while. Still, Tim is pretty sure that Jason is in way more trouble than he is, because Bruce had spent _a lot_ more time talking about it to Jason. In fact, Tim is still waiting for Bruce to give him a real lecture on the situation. He’s been up alone in his room since last night, and he’s not really looking forward to it, but he’s a little interested in hearing why it’s so bad for him to do those things with Jason, when it’s fine for Bruce to do similar things. He guesses it’s because Bruce is the pack leader, but Bruce has never really said it in those terms.

He lies back on his bed, pulling his dress up to his stomach. Having most of his entertainment taken away definitely didn’t help the fact that it was hard to focus on anything other than touching his private parts. He feels wet all the time now, and he knows the only thing that really makes it feel better is putting something inside him. But without Jason, he only has his fingers, and they’re almost completely useless for this. He rubs at his opening and sighs, enjoying the tingle and trying to ignore the way it feels like his stomach aches deep inside him. Jason went really deep, and Tim knows he’s not even that big compared to older alphas, like Bruce. Tim doesn’t even know if Bruce would ever want to do anything like that, but he whimpers at the thought, slipping two fingers inside and squeezing around them.

Bruce touches him sometimes when they cuddle, rubbing him in places and telling him how good he is. Tim figures it’s more of an affection thing than a mating thing, since Bruce is allowed to be touchy, but it makes him get slick anyway. He thinks about when Bruce makes him take his underwear off so he can check him for health reasons. Even Bruce’s fingers would work a lot better than Tim’s own. He shudders, imagining what it would feel like for the alpha to do more than just rub up against him, but the excitement is almost too much. He sits up, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets.

There isn’t much in his room to work with. He has plenty of toys, but they’re mostly soft, and while he knows from experience they feel good to rub against, that isn’t really what he’s craving. He rolls off of the bed, standing and walking towards his dresser. The only thing that really grabs his eye is his hairbrush, so he picks it up and considers it. The handle is definitely longer than Jason’s penis, which is a little funny to Tim, but that’s good for his purposes.

Even though the thought of putting it inside him is sort of embarrassing, it’s also exciting. Tim sits back down on his bed, leaning back against the pillows and spreading his legs. He goes back to rubbing himself with one hand and lines the handle up against him with the other. It’s cold, but he starts to push in anyway. He bites his lip in effort as he feels himself open up around it, he’s more used to having something pushed into him by now, but it’s always a little difficult at first. The stretch feels different than Jason had felt, probably because it’s so hard, but he moans when it’s halfway in, feeling his insides squeeze around it.

He holds it still there, enjoying the fullness while he touches the spot above the hole that feels really good. He imagines mating with Jason, and actually getting to have his knot inside him again. The first time, it had been stuck for what felt like forever, and then when he finally pulled it out it made Tim feel he had been stretched completely open, and all sorts of stuff leaked out after it. His slick, and Jason’s weird white slick. He had to take a bath to make sure nothing else came out on accident, because he still felt really leaky just walking around.

The time after that, it hadn’t been a problem, since Jason refused to knot him again. But Tim really wishes he would, pushing the handle deeper inside and moving it back and forth. Jason’s penis had been so deep that Tim felt it hit something that must have been his stomach, and it felt a little uncomfortable, but he figures it’s necessary since that’s where the baby would be put. He tries to push the handle that deep, but it’s hard when he feels so stretched already. He rolls his hips against it and whimpers, feeling that familiar tight feeling in his stomach, before he hears a knock at his door.

He pulls the brush out and his dress down over himself just in time for Bruce to walk in. As usual, he didn’t wait for Tim to tell him to come in. Tim doesn’t know if Bruce will be able to guess what he was doing, but he pushes the brush farther away from him just in case. He doesn’t know if he would get in more trouble for doing something like that.

He smiles at Bruce, trying his best to look innocent. “Hi,” He says, annoyed at himself for sounding so out of breath.

But Bruce must not notice, because he just smiles right back. “Not too bored in here?” Tim thinks it’s a little rude of him to joke like that when he’s the reason Tim isn’t allowed to use any of his electronics, but he knows better than to say anything like that. Bruce sits down on the edge of his bed, and Tim shifts a little, closing his legs and covering himself more.

“I’m just napping,” He lies. Bruce raises an eyebrow at him, but doesn’t say anything. Tim chews his bottom lip for a moment. “Are you gonna yell at me now?”

Bruce sighs and places a hand on one of Tim’s knees, scooting a little closer. “I’m not going to yell, Tim. But you already know what you did with Jason was wrong, and I need to be able to trust that you won’t do it again,” Tim looks away from him, up at the ceiling. How can Bruce expect him to just stop doing something that’s so much fun? It’s not like anything bad had happened, other than Bruce grounding them.

He thinks about that for a minute. “Is this because you think I’m going to get pregnant?” He asks, but Bruce looks as though he wants to laugh at him.

“You won’t get pregnant,” Bruce reassures him, but Tim doesn’t really understand why he’s so sure of that. “But it’s not appropriate for an omega your age to do things like that with an alpha, and you know that.”

Tim frowns. “But it feels good,” He whines, which doesn’t seem to amuse Bruce as much as his previous response. “And _you’re_ an alpha, and you’re allowed to see me naked and stuff. How is that different?” 

Bruce makes a weird face, obviously not prepared for Tim to say something like that. Tim doesn’t really understand why. “Because I’m the alpha of this pack, and I'm the one taking care of you,” He explains, squeezing Tim’s knee and running his hand over it. “Tim, I'm not going to argue about this with you. You knew doing something like that would be against the rules, and you know I have to do something about it.”

Tim considers his words and feels his heart sink when he realizes what he means. It’s been a while since he’s gotten a real spanking, because he’s usually good about avoiding getting into trouble. Bruce only ever does it when he’s really mad. He briefly wonders if this means Jason had already gotten this punishment, but he knows better than to ask. “Okay,” He agrees, watching Bruce’s hand slide back and forth over his leg. The hand stops, and then pushes further towards the inside of his thigh.

And then pulls away just as quickly. “Come here,” Bruce orders, patting his own knee. Tim’s heart hammers as he starts to crawl towards Bruce. He’s not wearing underwear, but Bruce usually takes them off anyway for this, probably to make it hurt more. He leans over Bruce’s lap until the alpha starts to position him himself, pushing Tim down onto his elbows, barely touching the bed at all since Bruce’s thighs are so wide underneath him.

Tim feels the bottom of his dress being pulled up to expose his lower half, and the way the cold air hits him makes him twitch. He realizes he’s still wet from a few minutes ago, and hopes that Bruce isn’t able to tell. Still, there’s something exciting about Bruce looking at him naked right now, even though Tim won’t be able to enjoy it for long. He feels a large hand sliding up the back of his thigh and then over one of his cheeks, and it makes him whine in anticipation.

That’s the only warning Tim gets before the first blow lands, the loud _crack_ registering before he even feels it. Bruce almost never talks when he does this, which makes the whole thing that much more uncomfortable. It stings, but more out of shock than anything else. It usually hurts more towards the end, but he twists in discomfort anyway. Bruce must not like that, because he uses his other hand to hold Tim still before hitting him again. It lands even harder this time, the slap echoing louder, and Tim bites his lip to keep from making a sound. He’s not supposed to make any noises while he's being punished.

The third slap makes tears spring to his eyes, and then he starts to lose count. The blows land unpredictably all across his backside, but even worse than the pain and the burn is the way he suddenly feels empty deep inside his stomach again. That’s what makes him continue to twist and whimper, kicking his legs and making Bruce even angrier. The alpha’s low grumble of annoyance makes Tim even more slick, and he knows that if Bruce isn’t too focused on spanking him, he should be able to feel it. Or maybe even see it. Tim whines and attempts to spread his legs a little, thinking maybe it will make Bruce mad, or maybe seeing his predicament might make him have a little pity.

Bruce does pause for a minute, the room suddenly going quiet. Tim feels a large thumb on the inside of one of his thighs, and then it feels like everything is _open_ suddenly, even more slick sliding out of him. He shakes and moans, lifting his hips because Bruce is so close to touching him, and it would feel so good to have something inside him again.

“Bruce,” He whines, attempting to use the tone that always makes his get his way. “My stomach hurts,” He isn’t lying, but he knows that isn’t the entire truth either. Still, he hears Bruce let out a low hum, and for a moment he thinks his alpha is going to take care of him.

But before he can even finish that thought, the slaps start up again, harder than before. Bruce doesn’t push his hips back down, and Tim can feel himself twitch with each hit. The throbbing between his legs almost completely distracts him from the pain now, until the blows move lower and lower down onto his thighs. Tim _screams_ when Bruce hits him directly between his legs, right where he so badly needs to be touched, but not like this. The sound of him slapping it is loud and wet, and the pain makes Tim cry harder than he’s ever cried from a spanking before.

“You,” Bruce strikes him over and over, unrelenting and never moving from that same spot. “Are a very bad little omega,” Tim doesn’t want to be bad, he really doesn’t, but even through the pain, all he can think about is how good it feels to be touched by an alpha.

He rocks and shakes with every hit, and the pressure feels like just enough, even if it’s not inside him. “Sorry,” He buries his face in the bed, feels tears all over the comforter. Tim hates that being disobedient feels so good, and he doesn’t understand how this punishment can make him feel this way. “I’m sorry, sorry,” His stomach squeezes around nothing, and he screams again when he feels everything inside him lose control. Slick comes shooting out of him, his vision goes spotty, but Bruce never stops hitting him, only slowing down when Tim’s cries get quieter and the tingling inside his toes dies down.

When he stops completely, they’re both breathing hard. Tim is embarrassed to still be sniffling, but he feels like he’s on fire now, and he had thought he had issues sitting down after spankings _before_. He feels Bruce wipe a wet hand on the back of his thigh. Tim expects him to say something, but then suddenly he’s being lifted and dumped back onto the bed, landing on his back.

His dress still leaves him exposed. He brings a hand down between his legs to cover himself and winces at the feeling. He’s so sore, he won’t be able to touch himself or play with Jason for a while. He wonders if maybe that was the point. 

Bruce doesn’t look much better. Tim feels embarrassed when he sees how much of his slick covers Bruce’s dress pants, making it look more like he had an accident than anything else. It’s not something Bruce will be able to ignore, but then, Tim doesn’t think he’ll be able to ignore the obvious bulge in his pants either. Tim knows what that means. For whatever reason, he liked giving the spanking, but the look on Bruce’s face says he’s really upset, not happy. “Bruce?”

For a second, Bruce opens his mouth like he’s going to say something, but then he closes it again, and quickly walks out of the room. He shuts the door hard behind him, leaving Tim seriously confused. Obviously, he hadn’t meant to get so angry during the punishment, and Tim’s reaction to it definitely bothered him. But then, hadn’t Bruce reacted the same way? An image pops into Tim’s mind of Bruce running off to touch himself like Tim had watched Jason do to himself before, but there’s no way _Bruce_ does that kind of thing.

He laughs at the idea anyway, rolling into his side and spotting the brush he had discarded earlier. He kicks it off the bed with his foot, knowing it won’t be much use to him now. Bruce had somewhat taken care of the issue, but he hopes he doesn’t actually stay sore for too long. Being disciplined didn’t do much to convince him to stop playing those kinds of games. If anything, he only feels even more curious about it now. Part of him thinks maybe he _could_ convince Bruce the way he had convinced Jason. And if not...

Well, there’s nothing stopping Tim from visiting Jason’s room at night.

He wonders if ice will help with the soreness. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Tim play a game.

Much to Jason’s surprise, Tim actually has left him alone for the last few days. He has no idea what kind punishment Tim ended up getting, but he guesses it was pretty bad. His own, though, had been the complete opposite of what he expected. Bruce had only told him that he understood these new urges would be difficult to control, but being a good alpha meant looking out for younger omegas, not giving into them. And, of course, he would be keeping even more of an eye on them from now on. It had been weird, but Jason is mostly just relieved he doesn’t have to worry about being murdered anymore. And it _is_ true that everything was mostly Tim’s fault anyway, because Jason had tried his best to tell him no.

Unfortunately, Jason still isn’t very confident in his ability to do the right thing if Tim tries something again.

Mainly because, at this point, he kind of wishes he would. Jason has spent the last few nights with his hand down his pants, and no extra material to aid him aside from his memory and his imagination. Not that his memory isn’t good, because Tim has given him _plenty_ to think about, but trying to recall the feeling of wet omega pussy only makes his hand seem that much sadder in comparison.

Which is where he’s at now—In his bed, too worked up to sleep, but too frustrated to actually do anything about it. Is this how he’s always going to feel from now on? He can’t imagine how he’s supposed to just go back to living like he did before he knew what mating was like. How do Bruce and Dick handle it? Either of them could have any omega they want, but Jason knows they aren’t taking advantage of that fact. And Jason doesn’t even want any other omega out there, he thinks, burying his face into his pillow. He just wants Tim.

He closes his eyes, and the memory of Tim bending over in front of him materializes in his brain. Tim being a giant tease is both the worst and the best thing about him, and then there’s all those little dresses he wears. Jason never put much thought into them in the past, but now every memory he has of catching flashes of pale inner thigh seem that much hotter, knowing that Tim is willing to go completely naked underneath. All for the sole purpose of turning Jason on, which is working even now. 

The sound of the door slowly creaking open stops Jason from reaching for his dick, but he can guess who the intruder is before he even turns his head to look.

It’s far from the first time Tim has snuck into his room after dark, and the sight of his tiny, almost ghostly pale figure standing in the doorway in his nightgown is a familiar one. In the dark, Jason can make out a stuffed animal tucked underneath his arm, like usual, but he doesn’t think he’s wrong in assuming Tim didn’t just come in here to sleep like he used to.

“You didn’t have a nightmare,” Jason immediately accuses, even though he’s actually glad to see him. Tim closes the door behind himself as quietly as possible, but Jason doesn’t miss the sound of the lock clicking into place.

“I could have,” Tim just replies, almost skipping across the room, his bare feet not making a sound. With some effort, and without Jason’s permission, he climbs up onto the bed, placing his dumb toy right on top of a pillow at the head and seating himself down next to Jason’s legs. Jason leans over towards the nightstand to turn the lamp on, and tries not to feel too embarrassed by how much he’s doing it because he really wants to _see_ Tim.

He looks pretty in the warm light, and not at all like he was sleeping. His hair is still perfectly brushed into place, and Jason swears he can almost smell the minty toothpaste they both use. His nightgown has a high neckline and long sleeves, but the length is still short, exposing his knees where he sits on them. Jason’s eyes move over the floral pattern stitched into the pale blue fabric that he thinks eerily matches Tim’s own eyes, and when he actually looks back up at Tim’s face to confirm this, the boy is giving him a look.

Instead of saying anything, Tim just laughs.

“What do you want?” Jason just asks, embarrassed that he had been checking Tim out on accident.

Tim shrugs. “I just haven’t really talked to you since we got caught. I thought maybe you might miss me,” He says with a fake sweet smile, his own eyes flickering down over Jason’s mostly covered body.

“Yeah, well, I’m surprised you didn’t do this sooner. I was starting to think Bruce must have really done something to scare you,” Jason watches Tim’s expression carefully, and he does make a weird face, only for a second.

“Nothing scary. Just a spanking,” He says simply, but it makes Jason wince anyway. “But I guess it did make me want to stay away for a few days. What about you?”

“Actually, somehow you got it worse than I did. I just got a lot of talk about responsibility,” Jason replies, and almost wants to laugh at the way Tim starts to frown.

“That’s so unfair! We should at least get an equal punishment,” Tim looks as though his entire worldview has been shaken, probably because he’s so used to being on the receiving end of Bruce’s favoritism, and he almost never gets into real trouble. He looks down at his hands in thought for a moment before looking back up at Jason just as quickly, wicked expression returning. “But then, that means you can’t complain about me getting you into trouble anymore.”

Jason _almost_ wants to protest to that, but then Tim is suddenly pulling his nightgown right up over his head, struggling with it only for a few seconds before tossing it onto the floor. Jason quickly realizes that despite all they’ve done, he’s never actually had Tim sitting completely naked in front of him before. Predictably, he’s not wearing any panties, but it’s his chest that has Jason’s attention. Tim is too young for it to be much different than what Jason has, but it’s different enough to be exciting to him. He’s mostly all flat, but his nipples are pink and puffy, almost asking to be touched. Added together with his slim waist and his soft stomach, he has the prettiest omega body Jason has ever seen.

Not that Jason has ever actually seen any other naked omegas in person, but the thought still stands.

Tim actually looks shy for a second, right before speaking up. “Your turn,” He urges, nodding in Jason’s direction. Jason almost wants to refuse, but he knows he’s just kidding himself, so he does as he’s told and pulls off his shirt. When Tim continues to look at him expectantly, he rolls his eyes, but he lifts the covers and pulls off his shorts anyway. Tim eyes him happily and crawls closer to him, and he’s still on his knees when he grabs Jason’s face with both of his hands.

“Let’s kiss,” He suggests, but he doesn’t give Jason any time to react anyway, bringing their lips together softly. It still feels awkward to do this, but Jason thinks they’re getting better at it. Tim sighs and opens his mouth a little, letting Jason slip his tongue in. Tim’s tongue on his feels hot, and he barely notices one of Tim’s hands grabbing his own until he realizes Tim has pulled it up against his chest, urging him to touch. There’s not much to grab, but he makes a cute noise when Jason attempts to grope him anyway.

They both pull away to look down. “Do you like them?” Tim asks, letting out a giggle. Jason brings up his other hand to feel both of them, cupping them and seeing if he can push them together.

“Yeah,” He breathes out, taking a nipple between his fingers and pinching it out of curiosity. Tim squeaks in surprise, but then relaxes, letting Jason continue to roll it back and forth. He moans when Jason starts to do the same thing to the other side, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, considering the feeling.

“Do you know how pups drink from them?” He asks suddenly, not opening his eyes again until Jason’s fingers stop.

Jason raises an eyebrow at him. “Tim, I’m pretty sure nothing is coming out of those.”

“Well, no, I know that,” Tim agrees, shaking his head. “But you could try to. You know, like we’re playing pretend. Like a game.”

“That’s not a game. You just want me to put my mouth on them,” Jason argues, even though he _does_ want to do that.

“But you have to act like you’re drinking,” Tim insists, pulling Jason’s hands off of him.

Jason rolls his eyes but leans over anyway. “Fine, whatever,” It’s an awkward position, because Tim is so much smaller than him, but he gets his mouth around one and does as he’s told, sucking it experimentally. He feels kind of stupid doing it, but his cock is so hard, getting even harder over the way Tim whines and runs his fingers through his hair. He takes the hand he’s not using for balance and reaches down to stroke himself, stretching his legs out a little on the bed until he’s almost lying down. It’s weird, but Tim’s hand on the bad of his head almost feels comforting.

He takes Tim’s nipple between his teeth, biting down just a little to see how he’ll react. “_Oh_,” Tim moans, and Jason hums involuntarily in response, going back to sucking even harder. He imagines what it would be like if he actually could get something out of them, his dick twitching in interest. He guesses Tim would have to be pregnant, making them full of milk and much bigger. Big enough to actually fill his hands, he thinks, groaning at the thought.

He hears Tim giggle. “You must really like it, huh?” Jason doesn’t bother to respond, too focused on his fantasy and getting himself off. He’s vaguely aware of the fact that Tim is playing with himself now too, soft wet sounds coming from below Jason’s field of vision, his other hand still cradling Jason’s head. “Does it taste good?” Tim teases, almost as if he’s reading Jason’s mind. Jason groans in approval and thrusts into his hand wildly, feeling the new but increasingly familiar sensation of his knot starting to form.

“It feels like I’m your mommy,” Tim comments almost casually, but there’s still that mischievous tone in his voice. Jason lets out a pathetic cry as Tim’s words cause him to release into his hand suddenly, come spurting out messily in waves. He squeezes around his knot and groans, and hears Tim hum above him.

He pulls off of Tim’s raw nipple, dropping his head onto the boy’s knee to catch his breath. Tim keeps stroking his hair sweetly, but Jason can hear the amusement in his voice when he speaks up. “You weren’t supposed to do that yet.”

“Yeah, well, you could have stopped me,” Jason sighs in annoyance, dick still tingling in his hand. It feels uncomfortable to let go, but he’s learned over the last few days that it goes down faster when you leave it alone. Maybe they're both a little disappointed that he didn’t get to put it in Tim this time, but Jason can’t be blamed for that.

“You seemed like you were having too much fun,” Tim replies with a shrug as Jason starts to sit back up. He moves back towards the head of the bed, resting his head on his pillow and stretching out to cool off. Tim just follows him and curls up against his side, resting his head on his chest. “Very naughty of you, wanting to knot your mommy,” He adds deviously.

“You’re younger than me,” Jason spits back. Tim’s hand scratches over his stomach, and then lightly ghosts over Jason’s softening cock. 

“I’d be a good one, though,” He brings up on of his legs over Jason’s own, letting Jason feel the wetness between his legs. “Or maybe we could just be Mommy and Daddy together. That’s a fun game.”

Jason takes pity on him and slides his hand down between them, rubbing Tim’s folds with his fingers and making him sigh. “Your idea of a game is pretty weird.”

“It wouldn’t have to just be a game if you knot me again,” Tim comments through his whimpers, rolling his hips against Jason’s hand. “Except, Bruce did say I wasn’t going to get pregnant from what we did. Maybe that's not actually how it works?”

“What kind of mom doesn’t know how pups are made?” Jason asks, making Tim giggle.

“But I _am_ a good mommy. Just ask my stuffed animals,” Tim is such a baby himself sometimes, Jason thinks. And here Jason is, trying to get him off with his fingers.

“Well, don’t tell me they’ve also been near your pussy,” Jason jokes, pushing in with a finger for emphasis. “Because then I would be seriously concerned about your parenting methods.”

Tim’s expression changes, and for a minute, Jason worries that his finger hurt him somehow. “Pussy,” Tim repeats experimentally, clearly thinking hard about it. Jason frowns.

“It sounds weird when you say it,” Now that Jason thinks about it, it’s actually the first time he’s heard time actually use any word for that body part at all. Which is fair, he guesses, since Tim only started to take an interest in these things about a week ago. “What do you even call it?”

Somehow, Tim actually has the nerve to blush. “You know, my private parts,” He explains, squeezing around Jason's finger. “That’s what Bruce always said to call it.”

Jason rolls his eyes. “Of course parents aren’t supposed to use the real word.”

“Oh,” Tim says with a little smile. “Is that why it’s weird for me to say it? Since I'm your mommy?”

Jason growls, rolling them over until he’s on top of Tim. He pulls his finger out long enough to push back in roughly with two, making Tim yelp. “Can you shut up about the mommy thing?” He works his fingers in and out, like he would with his cock. “Stop being so annoying.”

“But you liked it,” Tim says through his moans, trying to lift his hips off the bed, but Jason holds them down. “It made you—“

“Cum,” Jason finishes for him, knowing Tim doesn’t know the word for that either. Tim seems to like that word, spasming around his fingers and drawing him in deeper. Suddenly, it occurs to Jason that this could be a good opportunity to give Tim some of his own medicine. He pulls his fingers out slowly. “Is that what you wanna do, Tim? Do you want me to make you cum?”

“_Jay_,” Tim whines, not used to being denied. He reaches for Jason’s hand, but Jason pulls it away.

“Do you realize omegas aren’t _supposed_ to be in charge? You shouldn’t be bossing me around,” He tells him. If Jason is being honest with himself, he actually likes how bossy Tim is, but the look on Tim’s face is priceless. He can actually feel himself starting to get hard again. “Maybe _you_ should be calling _me_ Daddy.”

Tim’s face flushes red at Jason’s words, but Jason only sees it for a split second before Tim is lunging up at him, grabbing his face and crashing their lips together. The kiss is sloppy, and Jason only realizes it’s a distraction when _his_ back is on the bed now, and Tim is straddling his stomach, reaching back to grip his hardening cock.

“You’re not being very nice,” Tim says in a scolding tone. Jason feels embarrassed about losing his control of the situation so quickly, but with Tim stroking his dick, it’s hard to feel that bad about it. It’s clear he did a good job of getting to Tim anyway, with the way his stomach is already coated in a layer of slick.

Jason hates himself for it, but he moans in response as Tim rubs back against his cock. “Tim, come on,” He pleads, but Tim just shakes his head, sliding further back and teasing the head with the lightest touch of his pussy.

“That’s not what you’re supposed to call me,” He says in a sing-song voice, lowering himself onto Jason’s cock for just a split second before pulling off again. Jason sighs, but Tim just smiles at him.

“Mommy,” Jason says through gritted teeth, knowing it’s just easier to give Tim what he wants. Tim lines them back up, smiling proudly.

“It’s okay, baby,” Tim tells him in a fake reassuring tone, laughing before he can even finish the sentence. Jason doesn’t know where the hell he gets these ideas from, but with how quickly Tim sinks down onto his cock, it’s hard for him to care. Tim moans even louder than he does, clearly wanting it just as badly. He has his head thrown back, and he starts working his hips almost immediately, rolling them and focusing on his own pleasure. Jason is fine with that, but he can’t help moving his own hips off the bed anyway, his instincts telling him he needs to be as deep inside as he can possibly get.

Tim bounces on him, fast and hard, grabbing Jason’s hands and bringing them up to his chest again. Jason takes the hint and starts playing with his nipples, realizing Tim must have enjoyed it as much as he did earlier. Except, it’s hard to even hold on with how fast Tim is moving. He flexes around Jason and whimpers, showing his usual signs of an impending orgasm. It’s pretty soon, but Tim seems intent on reaching it, slamming down rhythmically over and over.

“Unh, unh, unh,” Tim tightens and untightens around him, but he doesn’t slow down his bouncing, riding through it with his head tilted back again. At their pace, Jason thinks he won’t last much longer either, but as Tim’s orgasm dies down, so do his movements.

He leans over for a second, hands on Jason’s chest, trying to catch his breath. When they make eye contact, he smiles, and Jason thinks maybe he’s supposed to pick up the slack. But then Tim is moving again, except he’s rolling _off_ of Jason’s cock, and back towards the pillows. Jason sits up, watching as Tim grabs the forgotten stuffed animal and hugs it to his chest while he lays back. “What are you doing?”

Tim yawns. “I’m tired. I think I want to sleep now,” He explains, unable to hide his smile.

“_Tim_,” Jason complains, crawling forward on his knees. “You’re not being serious.”

Tim lowers the toy until it sits between his legs, as if to show the area is off limits. “That’s what you get for being mean earlier,” He says simply. “Did you want me to—What is it you said?” Jason groans, realizing where this is headed. “Did you want me to make you cum?”

“I’m sorry about that, okay? Just let me finish,” Jason attempts to crawl between Tim’s legs, but Tim just nudges him away with his foot, briefly swiping Jason’s dick with the sole and making him moan.

“You already got to do it earlier,” Tim tells him, resting his foot between Jason’s legs and laughing when Jason rolls his hips against it helplessly against it before dropping it again. “And I don’t want to help you do it again. Sorry, _Daddy_.”

Jason sighs, giving up and flopping down beside him, deciding he might as well jerk himself off again if Tim is going to be this stubborn about it. Tim eyes him as he works his cock in his hand, pleased expression on his face.

“If you want, you could use my bear,” He offers, lifting the toy for Jason to see.

Jason raises an eyebrow. “Do you actually do that?”

“Well, I know you said it would make you judge me as a mommy, but...” Tim trails off, lowering the bear again and squeezing it back between his legs.

Jason moans and squeezes himself in return. “Maybe you could show me how you do it first?”

Tim gives him another grin.


End file.
